What If ?
by monitorking4
Summary: What if Jane and Alec volturi were Jane and Alec Cullen? What if the were Carlisle children from his human life? how will it efeect things? slow updates WARNING BAD GRAMMER SORRY
1. Chapter 1

** I own nothing**

**Year 1663 London England **

Carlisle navigating the bustling streets of London thinking of an excuse for his father on why the twins couldn't attend the witch burning to night "maybe it well rain" he thought as he entered his house to see his daughter Jane setting lunch on the table" and how is Miss Jane on this lovely after noon" he asked she looked up with her deep blue eyes that match his own perfectly and smiled at her fathers antics. "Where is your brother?" he asked' still in the bed" was his response "the nightmares again". Carlisle looked down at hearing this I better wake him he said as he started up the stairs to the bedrooms I wish Alec would stop having these nightmares he thought to him self as enter his sons bed room looking over at the bed to see a blob of dark caramel hair "Alec" he said as he shook the fourteen year old bare shoulder "get up its time for lunch" the boys eyes fluttered open revealing the same shade of blue as his sister "don't you mean breakfast" he said groggily sitting up "sorry I didn't sleep much last night" with a tired voice. Well come downstairs when your don ready ok" Alec nodded to Carlisle as he down stairs to see his father and daughter having a glaring match in the kitchen "father, why is the old badger saying we have to watch him burn some innocent soul to night" Jane asked in her bell like voice never breaking eye contact with her grandfather who some how intensified his glare "watch your mouth girl and they are not innocent" then he turned to his son "the burning is to happen an hour after dusk all of you better be there" and with that he turned and left ."What was that about asked?"Alec who entered during the interaction. You will see tonight little brother said Jane with a grim look. Well let us forget that for now and eat this food before the maggots get to it shall we Carlisle distracting his two children for long enough for them to set down and eat.

**Well there it is my first real chapter of my first story sorry it's so short and if it's terrible. Update when ever, bye ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 1663 London England: night of burning **

"Just great the witch twins going to a witch burning, how ironic"

Thought Jane as she and her family walked to the town square from there house on the outskirt of London dreading seeing what was going to happen tonight.

"Jane are you all right" asked her father who was walking along side her.

Snapping her out of her thoughts "yes I am fine"

"Well were here" Carlisle announced in a monotone voice

Jane peered at the stake which would be a blaze in a few moments

She glanced at her brother to see him staring at something she leaned over to see what he was looking at and gave a sad smile he was looking at two small children playing with there mother something they never got to do because there mother died having them of course there father still loved them and raise them the best he could put its still isn't the same and there grandfather didn't make it any better he seemed to enjoy tormenting the twins expiable Alec scenes he is the youngest with the fact they killed there mother this among many other reasons why they hate the man with such intensity.

"It's starting" Carlisle whispered sorrowfully to his children.

They watched as the pastures tied a woman in her late 30's to the stake in the middle of the towns square

There grandfather got up for all to see and said in a load gleeful voice

"Tonight is the night we destroy this evil from this land forever"

"Witch do you have any final confessions"

"Please I'm not a witch I'm not evil" the woman pleaded as she cried desperate tears

There grandfather gave the signal and the woman was set a blaze she gave a ear shattering scream as the flame licked her legs

Carlisle looked down at his kids to see his kid's reaction Alec's just stared on with a blank expression void of any emotion while as Jane was just a sorrowful look to the woman's family who was glaring hatefully at the pastures.

Carlisle dipped his head and whispered "let's go home" the family turned and head home. But unknown to them they would never make it to there home again

* * *

"How dare he burn some person for no reason" "Jane spoke loudly she had been ranting ever scenes they left the square I mean it's a pity-"

She was cut off by something cold and sharp cutting into her neck and she fell on to the ground and pain. Her father caught her only for the same thing happen to him Alec just stood there in shock as he watched his father and sister convulse on the ground in pain then he saw a shadow of person move toward him he was paralyzed by fear. The figure was now a few inches a way from him now reach over griped him by his hair, pulled his head to one side and bite down on his neck letting go the figure allowed the boys body to fall to the ground

**Sorry about the ending I didn't having any ideas that sounded good to me **


	3. Chapter 3

** Jane and Alec have the same gift that so far only the family knows about. **

**They lived with the volturi for about two decades and Aro did not find out there gifts. **

**Chelsea from the volturi doesn't exist that's important **

**this is just a filler **

**Bella pov ****_Jessica_****Angela**** talking **

Who are they? I asked Jessica and Angela nodding toward the entrance on the other side of the cafeteria

"They are the Cullens there Doctor and Mrs. Cullens kids and foster kids" Angela stated

"And?"

"_They have to 2 biological kids, twins to be exact there 1 or 2 years younger then use but there in are grade , they were like really young when they had them" Jessica explained_.

"They mostly keep to them selves"

_"Ya because there all together like together together"_

"Jess there not really related"

_It's still weird, o here they come _

_The blond girl Rosalie is with the big one Emmett _

_Then there is Alice the little dark hair girl she's really wearied is dating jasper the one that looks like he is in pain._

_ That is Alec he is one of the Cullons real kids and his girlfriend is Catherine the brown haired one I thank she Emmett's sister or something._

"Who is he" I asked Jessica cutting off her half enterductions

_"That's Edward Cullon he doesn't date so don't get your hopes up, because apparently nobody her is good anof for him, not like I care" _which she obliviously did

'Wasn't planning to" 

_Well any way the little blonde girl is Jane she is Alec's twin _

She is also the only girl atschoolthat Mike and Tyler has not hit on, not that they hadn't tried.

_Edward and her brothers are protective._

Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch

**_*******************************LINE BREAK****************************_**

**At the Cullon table **

"So what do you think about the new girl" Katy(Catharine) asked her siblings

"What is there to think she is just another pathetic human" Rosalie stated in a bitter tone

"I can't read her mind' Edward spoke suddenly

"Well isn't she lucky" Emmett chuckled

"Jane stop" Edward said breaking her out of her concentration

"There is something up about her she should be unconscious right now"

"Well talk about this later we got to go to class" Alice who was more hyper then usual.

"' "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**Sorry this chapter is really sucky please if you have any ideas for this story please review or PM me, and think you all you reviewers and favorite**

** And a special shout out to BlueNeutrino who trashed my story but it's alright **


End file.
